staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Liderzy 7.10 Notowania 7.40 Śniadanie na farmie 8.00 Kroniki Narnii (6) - ser. prod. angielskiej 8.30 Teleranek 8.55 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu (1/13) - serial prod. USA 9.50 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: 15.10 do Yumy - western prod. USA (1957) 11.40 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 11.50 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki mag. infor. 12.25 Ludzki świat 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce cieszyńskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Goniec kulturalny 14.00 Seriale wszech czasów: Dom (11/12): Jedenaste. Nie wychylaj się - serial TVP teletekstem 15.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny Moc 16.00 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (2/16) - serial dok. prod. ang. 16.30 Rodzina Statystycznych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 Akademia policyjna (16/26) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Oblicza Nowego Orleanu (6/7) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki: Jeżeli kochać... 21.20 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Emigrant 070055580 - tak, 070055590 - nie 22.00 Losowanie audiotele 22.05 Skazani na siebie - film dok. 22.45 Sportowa niedziela oraz Kronika MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim 23.35 Piknik pod wiszącą skałą - film fab. prod. austral. (1975) 1.30 Archiwum gwiazd: Renata Tebaldi, wielka rywalka Callas 1.55 Muzeum Orsay Art Nouveau (4/6) - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.55 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.00 Echa tygodnia niesłyszących 7.30 Oblicza Nowego Orleanu (6/7) - serial prod. USA 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę niesłyszących 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Nabożeństwo Kościoła Babtystycznego 10.20 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.45 "Ogniem i mieczem" Jerzego Hoffmana - przed premierą 11.10 Potop (1) - film fabularny prod. polskiej 13.45 "Ogniem i mieczem" Jerzego Hoffmana - przed premierą 13.55 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.25 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.55 "Ogniem i mieczem" Jerzego Hoffmana - przed premierą 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (112): Podstęp listonosza - telenowela TVP 16.05 "Ogniem i mieczem" Jerzego Hoffmana - przed premierą 16.15 Bezludna wyspa 17.05 Rycerze i rabusie (2/7): Z diabłem sprawa - serial TVP 17.50 "Ogniem i mieczem" Jerzego Hoffmana - przed premierą 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Studio sport: MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim (zjazd kobiet) 20.00 Alosza Awdiejew w Teatrze STU (2) 20.45 "Ogniem i mieczem" Jerzego Hoffmana - przed premierą 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (67) - serial prod. USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach 22.45 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Awangarda. Teraz ujawniam podłogę - film dok. prod. USA 23.10 Pożegnanie z ringiem - dramat sens. prod. USA (1962) 0.40 Gwiazdy światowego jazzu: Jerzy Urbaniak 1.40 Sport-telegram 1.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (155) - program muzyczny 07.00 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Jumanji (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (140) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (121) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (34) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 (25 min) 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 12.30 Gdzie jest Benji? (Benji, the Hunted) - film przygodowy, USA 1987 14.15 Reportaż 14.30 F/X (F/X. The Series) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 15.30 Perła (Pearl) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood) - serial przygodowy, USA/Francja/W. Bryt. 1996 18.15 Herkules (Hercules) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (115) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Życie Carlita (Carlito's Way) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 23.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 00.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 01.05 Magazyn sportowy 02.35 Muzyka na BIS 04.25 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Sylwan (21) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Animal Ark (1) - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo, dla dzieci 10.00 Mowgli (22) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Szalony świat (9) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Tarzan (5) - ser. przygodowy, USA 12.00 Studio tramwaj 12.30 TVN - Między nami mówiąc 12.45 XX wiek według DaWIda Frosta (18) - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.15 Ale plama - pr. rozrywkowy 14.30 Film na deser: Denver i Rio Grande - western, USA 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Rysopis Mordercy 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 21.15 Pod napięciem - talk show 21.45 W mrocznym kręgu: Wygrać ze śmiercią (1) - serial dokum. 22.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Piętno - film obyczajowy, USA 0.40 Granie na ekranie - pr. rozryw. WOT 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.20 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.35 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Prognoza pogody 08.35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Są takie miejsca 09.10 Moda i okolice - magazyn Anny Frankowskiej 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Śledź na pokaz - film dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Gramy w tenisa 12.40 Nestor - magazyn ludzi starszych 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 15.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 15.35 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Spice Girls - film dokumentalny 17.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Węgiel Lubelski - Azoty Unia Tarnów 20.30 Sport w WOT 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Głos serca (Heartsounds) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Kowalscy mistrzowie - reportaż Bernarda Ziółkowskiego 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (45,46): Sieć, Pułapka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Zaorski (powt.) 08.30 Przez Karpaty (6): Niżne Tatry - program Gerarda Sawickiego 08.50 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.50 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 10.05 W labiryncie (1,2): Przerwane badania; Spotkanie po latach - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989 11.05 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.35 Mała księżniczka (10/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (26 min) 12.00 Dla dzieci: Muzyczne koło - teleturniej 12.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi (1) 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 TEATR FAMILIJNY: Tadeusz Konwicki - Zwierzoczłekoupiór (1), Polska 1995 14.55 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (stereo) 15.40 BIOGRAFIE: On wierzył w Polskę - film dokumentalny Aliny Czerniakowskiej o gen. Emilu Fieldorfie Nilu 16.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny Witolda Pogranicznego 16.50 Pocztylion 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (19/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Kłamstwo Krystyny - melodramat, Polska 1939 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1978 21.45 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 22.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Wybory, wyk. Piotr Gąsowski, Ewa Ziętek, Krzysztof Kowalewski 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 VII Olsztyńskie Noce Bluesowe, wyk. Martyna Jakubowicz, Zdrowa Woda, Holland 23.45 Sto lat w kinie - film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego i Pawła Łozińskiego 00.45 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (6/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Juliusz Machulski (powt.) 02.30 Panorama (powt.) 02.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.05 Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1978, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski/Mieczysław Jahoda (powt.) 04.40 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (powt.) 05.25 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Kłamstwo Krystyny - melodramat, Polska 1939, reż. Henryk Szaro (powt.) Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Dog Tracer (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 W krainie smoków (Blazing Dragons) (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1996 08.50 Popeye (28) - serial animowany 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn 09.40 Z ostatniej chwili (E.N.G.) (29) - serial, USA, reż. Jennifer Black, wyk. Sara Botsford, Mark Humphrey, Art Hindle 10.30 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (5) - serial, USA 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.30 Życie zwierząt (ZOO Live z Jack Hanna) (56) - film przyrodniczy 13.00 Program kulinarny 13.20 CINEMA - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.50 Na wokandzie (Judge Judy) (27) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. Joe Cavolei, wyk. Petri Hawkins - Byrd, Michael Stull 14.15 Lista przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: Skrzydlate marzenia (Great Moments in Aviation) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Rakie Ayola, John Hurt, Jonathan Pryce (92 min) 16.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 16.45 Van Lock (cz. V) - film kryminalny, Francja, wyk. Sheila, Denis Karvil, Philippe Helies (90 min) 18.15 Wielkie romanse XX wieku (The Great Ramances of the Twentieth Century) (19) - serial dokumentalny 18.45 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 19.05 McCall (Equalizer) (33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Richard Compton, wyk. Edward Woodward, Robert Lansig, Steven Williams, Keith Szarabajka 20.00 HIT TYGODNIA: Piraci (The Pirates) - film przygodowy, Francja/Tunezja 1986, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Walter Matthau, Cris Campion, Damien Thomas, Richard Pearson (120 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.05 Horoskop na jutro 23.10 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Wół (The Ox) - dramat psychologiczny, Szwecja 1991, reż. Sven Nykvist, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Ewa Froling, Lennart Hjulstrom, Max von Sydow (91 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Rocky i ptaki dodo - film animowany 08.10 (K) Rocky i ptaki dodo - film animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - film animowany 08.30 (K) Tajemnice morskich głębin: Jak powstaje film - film dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Kongo (Congo) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Dylan Walsh, Laura Linney, Ernie Hudson, Tim Curry (108 min) 10.45 (K) Deser: Hotel złamanych serc - film krótkometrażowy 10.55 (K) John i Mary (John & Mary) - film obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Mia Farrow, Dustin Hoffman, Olympia Dukakis (89 min) 12.25 Nie Przegap 12.30 Reflektor - magazyn 13.20 Strefa mroku - serial SF 13.50 (K) Dynastia Guinessty - film dokumentalny 14.40 (K) Miłość i wojna (In Love and War) - melodramat, USA 1996, reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Chris O'Donell (109 min) 16.30 (K) Kuchnia filmowa: Miłość i wojna 16.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska 19.00 Przyjaciele 4 - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 20.00 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 20.25 (K) Piłka nożna: liga włoska 22.30 (K) Sport+ - magazyn 23.00 (K) Jak przesłuchanie (The Interview) - dramat sensacyjny, Australia 1997, reż. Graig Monahan, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Tony Martin (103 min) 00.40 (K) Zwodnica Middletona (Middleton's Changeling) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Marcus Thompson, wyk. Ian Dury, Amanda Ray-King, Colm O'Maonlai, Richard Mayes (97 min) 02.10 (K) Szalona odwaga (Courage Under Fire) - dramat wojenny, USA 1996, reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Denzel Washington, Meg Ryan, Lou Diamond Phillips, Michael Moriarty (115 min) 04.05 (K) Człowiek, który zabił Lwa Trockiego - film dokumentalny 05.40 (K) Generał (The General) - komedia, USA 1927, reż. Buster Keaton, wyk. Buster Keaton, Marion Mack, Charles Smith (79 min) RTL 7 06.20 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 06.45 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 07.10 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF 08.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Dżdżownica Jim, Beethoven, Pies Blinfordów, Załoga 51 11.30 Perła Imperium - serial kostiumowy 12.30 Świat Audobona: Ekoturystyka - serial przyrodniczy 13.20 Abbott i Costello w wytwórni filmowej (Abbott & Costello Meet the Keystone Cop) - komedia, USA 1955, reż. Charles Lamont, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Fred Clark, Lynn Bari (85 min) 14.45 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.35 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 16.25 Łysoń - serial komediowy 16.50 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy 17.15 PRZEBÓJ KOMEDIOWY: Pewnej nocy w Nowym Jorku (Whiskey Down) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Gary Auerbach, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, Virginia Madsen, John Polito, Alanna Ubach (90 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -23.10 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Piraci (The Pirates) - film przygodowy, Francja/Tunezja 1986, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Walter Matthau, Cris Campion, Damien Thomas, Richard Pearson (115 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny 00.00 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy 00.50 McCall - serial sensacyjny 01.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - program dla dzieci 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Życie jak poker (36) - telenowela, Polska 07.30 13 posterunek (20) - serial komediowy 08.00 Bonanza (40) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 09.05 Kojak (60) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 10.10 Jednostka marzeń (6) - serial animowany 10.40 Przygody Hucka Finna (3) - serial animowany 11.15 Tajemnicza wyspa (8) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.40 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone (44) 12.40 Wesoły wdowiec (The Gregory Hines Show) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Gregory Hines, Brandon Hammond, Bill Cobbs, Wendell Pierce (25 min) 13.05 Wojna i pamięć (War and Remembrance) (19) - serial wojenny, USA 1988, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jane Seymour, John Gielgud, Barry Bostwick (50 min) 14.00 Tajemniczy ogród (The Secret Garden) - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dave Edwards (70 min) 16.00 Orbitalny posterunek (11) - serial SF (50 min) 17.00 Potężna dżungla (The Mighty Jungle) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, reż. Sue Brophey, wyk. Dan Winfield, Susan Winfield, Liz Howard (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (19) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Dynastia (Dynasty) (215) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, wyk. Joan Collins, John Forsythe, Linda Evans, John James (50 min) 19.00 Kojak (61) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Ja i Duce (Io il Duce) (2/4) - serial historyczny, Włochy, reż. Alberto Negrin, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Bob Hoskins, Susan Sarandon, Annie Girardot (60 min) 21.05 Gorący temat (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. David Birney, Rebecca Staab, Cheryl Pollak, Jeff Yagher (60 min) 22.05 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) (9) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Sebastain Space, Stacy Grant, Gord Van Ieperen (60 min) 23.10 Śmierć w Las Vegas (I Shot a Man in Vegas) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Keoni Waxman (powt.) 01.00 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 02.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 02.30 DJ Club - program muzyczny 03.00 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 04.00 Pożegnanie Wizja 1 07.00 Bodzio - mały helikopter - serial animowany 07.30 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Przygody Papirusa - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 08.30 Szalony Jack - gwiazda filmowa - film animowany, Dania/Szwec./Norw. 1996, reż. Jorgen Lerdam 10.00 Minty - serial dla dzieci, Australia 1998 10.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 11.00 Sarah Fergusson: rozbitkowie - show 12.00 Podróże kulinarne'' ''- magazyn najwikwintniejszych 12.30 Trudne powroty - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998 13.30 The Main Floor 14.00 Motowizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Transworld Sport 16.00 Hokej na lodzie: NHL 18.30 Aż trudno w to uwierzyć - magazyn ciekawostek 19.00 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial przygodowy 20.00 Fałszywa narzeczona - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997 21.00 Raj na ziemi (Heaven on Earth) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Neil Pearson, Geraldine Somerville, Isla Blair, Lionel Jeffries (120 min) 23.00 Niewygodny świadek (A Difficult Woman) - film kryminalny, Australia 1998, reż. Tony Tilse, wyk. Caroline Goodall, Peter Feeney, Martin Jacobs, Jim Moriaty (120 min) 01.00 Motel śmierci (Eye of the Storm/Jack Higgins: Die Krieger) - thriller, USA/Niemcy 1991, reż. Yuri Zeltser, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Lara Flynn Boyle, Craig Sheffer, Leon Rippy (100 min) 02.40 Gorączka delty (Delta Heat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa, wyk. Anthony Edwards, Lance Henriksen, Betsy Russell, Linda Dona (97 min) PTK 2 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Smykowy weekend z krówką Molly 09.00 Przygody biblijne - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Smyk idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 10.00 Doktor z buszu (Bush Doctor) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Hugh O'Brian, Katherine Justice (65 min) 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Filmy animowane 13.00 Tajemnica Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Smykowy weekend z krówką Molly 15.30 Przystanek na Atlantyku - serial przygodowy 16.00 Smyk idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Pinokio (Pinocchio) - musical, USA, reż. Ron Field, Sid Smith, wyk. Danny Kaye, Suday Duncan, Flip Wilson, Liz Torres (77 min) 18.30 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 18.55 Piosenka na dobranoc 19.00 Konkurs multimedialny - program dla młodzieży 19.30 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Program dla młodzieży 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Konkurs multimedialny - program dla młodzieży 23.00 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 23.30 Mix - program muzyczny 00.00 Program muzyczny 00.30 Program dla młodzieży 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny Atomic 06.00 Atomix 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Pop Planeta - muzyczne nowości 14.00 Co jest? Xtra - wiadomości muzyczne 15.00 Atomix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rentgen: Chumbawamba 18.00 Loopa: Szary Niedźwiedź 19.00 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 10 klubowych - lista przebojów 23.00 Reaktor - grunge, punk, hardcore, crossover i britpop 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Śledź na pokaz - film dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Serca Pana Jezusa w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (49 min) 15.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 15.35 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Spice Girls - film dokumentalny 17.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Węgiel Lubelski - Azoty Unia Tarnów 20.30 Sportowe areny regionu 21.30 Włącz i Ty TV3 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Głos serca (Heartsounds) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, James Garner, Sam Wanamaker, Wendy Crewson (121 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Przeboje Telewizji Kraków 09.00 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Śledź na pokaz - film dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rola - magazyn dla rolników 12.50 W stronę gór - program publicystyczny 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.35 Życiorysy z refrenem 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (49 min) 15.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 15.35 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Spice Girls - film dokumentalny 17.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Węgiel Lubelski - Azoty Unia Tarnów 20.30 Rock'n'roll i inni - program muzyczny 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Gość Telewizji Kraków 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Głos serca (Heartsounds) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, James Garner, Sam Wanamaker, Wendy Crewson (121 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.35 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn ekologiczny 08.50 Rekwizyty historii 09.05 Kraina Tośmo 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Śledź na pokaz - film dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.40 Czas na rock 13.00 Łódź 3 proponuje 13.15 Niedziela melomana 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (49 min) 15.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 15.35 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Spice Girls - film dokumentalny 17.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Węgiel Lubelski - Azoty Unia Tarnów 20.30 Studio sport 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Bywalec - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Głos serca (Heartsounds) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, James Garner, Sam Wanamaker, Wendy Crewson (121 min) 00.30 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Widnokrąg - wielkopolski magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Śledź na pokaz - film dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kochać dziecko 12.55 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.10 Studio sport - retransmisje 14.00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (49 min) 15.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Spice Girls - film dokumentalny 17.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Węgiel Lubelski - Azoty Unia Tarnów 20.30 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Głos serca (Heartsounds) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, James Garner, Sam Wanamaker, Wendy Crewson (121 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Śledź na pokaz - film dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Studio sport: I liga siatkówki Resovia - AZS Olsztyn 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (49 min) 15.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 15.35 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Spice Girls - film dokumentalny 17.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Węgiel Lubelski - Azoty Unia Tarnów 20.30 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Głos serca (Heartsounds) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, James Garner, Sam Wanamaker, Wendy Crewson (121 min) 00.30 Program na poniedziałek TV Dolnośląska 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Dog Tracer - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 W krainie smoków - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 08.50 Popeye - serial animowany 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn 09.40 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 10.30 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 10.35 Bigos - przegl±d wydarzeń tygodnia 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 12.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 12.05 Czas dla Dolnego ¦l±ska - talk show 12.30 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.00 Odra 2006 - program publicystyczny 13.20 CINEMA - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.50 Na wokandzie - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Lista przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: Skrzydlate marzenia (Great Moments in Aviation) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Rakie Ayola, John Hurt, Jonathan Pryce (92 min) 16.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 16.45 Van Lock (cz. V) - film kryminalny, Francja, wyk. Sheila, Denis Karvil, Philippe Helies (90 min) 18.15 Wielkie romanse XX wieku - serial dokumentalny 18.45 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 HIT TYGODNIA: Piraci (The Pirates) - film przygodowy, Francja/Tunezja 1986, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Walter Matthau, Cris Campion, Damien Thomas, Richard Pearson (120 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.05 Horoskop na jutro 23.10 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Wół (The Ox) - dramat psychologiczny, Szwecja 1991, reż. Sven Nykvist, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Ewa Froling, Lennart Hjulstrom, Max von Sydow (91 min) 00.45 Bigos - przegl±d wydarzeń tygodnia Wielkopolska TV Kablowa 08.30 Program dnia 09.00 Program lokalny 09.30 Studio sport (powt.) 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza 11.05 Dzień oczyszczenia - film wojenny, Polska1969, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Emil Karewicz, Włodzimierz Marenkow, Janusz Bukowski (100 min) 13.00 Abraham Lincoln - film dokumentalny 14.00 Przygody kota Filemona, Krecik, Kangurek Hip-Hop, Pchła smakosz - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty 16.00 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Muzyka w WTK 17.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 17.50 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.30 Sportowiec z miłości - komedia, USA 1927, reż. James W. Horne, wyk. Buster Keaton 19.35 Przygody kota Filemona, Krecik, Staruszek Tom - filmy dla dzieci 20.30 Stroszek - dramat społeczny, Niemcy 1976, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Bruno S., Eva Mattes, Clemens Scheitz, Wilhelm von Homburg (108 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.45 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Corbari - dramat wojenny, Włochy 1970, reż. Valentino Orsini, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Tina Aumont, Frank Wolff, Antonio Piovanelli (90 min) 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Dog Tracer - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 W krainie smoków - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 08.50 Popeye - serial animowany 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn 09.40 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 10.30 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 12.00 Teledyski 12.15 Program redakcji katolickiej 12.30 Magazyn sportowy 13.00 Program kulinarny 13.20 CINEMA - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.50 Na wokandzie - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Lista przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: Skrzydlate marzenia (Great Moments in Aviation) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Rakie Ayola, John Hurt, Jonathan Pryce (92 min) 16.15 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 16.45 Van Lock (cz. V) - film kryminalny, Francja, wyk. Sheila, Denis Karvil, Philippe Helies (90 min) 18.15 Wielkie romanse XX wieku - serial dokumentalny 18.45 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 HIT TYGODNIA: Piraci (The Pirates) - film przygodowy, Francja/Tunezja 1986, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Walter Matthau, Cris Campion, Damien Thomas, Richard Pearson (120 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.05 Horoskop na jutro 23.10 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Wół (The Ox) - dramat psychologiczny, Szwecja 1991, reż. Sven Nykvist, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Ewa Froling, Lennart Hjulstrom, Max von Sydow (91 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu Ard 06.00 -09.45 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami 07.00 Maus-Club 07.30 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Ulica Sezamkowa 09.00 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego (powt.) 10.25 Główka - magazyn 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Sissi - serial animowany 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Wiadomości 12.45 Podróże po świecie: Podróż w inne Antypody - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Górna Dolina Dunaju - film dokumentalny 14.30 100 lat Niemiec: Niemcy i supermocarstwa - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Piracki nadajnik Powerplay (Piratensender Powerplay) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1981, reż. Siggi Götz, wyk. Thomas Gottschalk, Mike Krüger, Evelyn Hamann, Denise Biellmann (84 min) 16.30 Kreskówki w Jedynce 16.40 Wiadomości 16.45 Śmierć na torach - film dokumentalny 17.15 Poradnik ARD: technika 17.45 Wybory '99 - wybory do landtagu Hesji 18.39 Złota jedynka - losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.30 Bońska runda 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial 21.45 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.00 Sabine Christiansen - talkshow 23.00 Raport kulturalny: Monachium 23.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.55 Muriel's Wedding (Muriels Hochzeit) - komedia, Australia 1994, reż. P.J. Hogan, wyk. Toni Colette, Bill Hunter, Rachel Griffiths, Jeanie Drynan (101 min) 01.35 Wiadomości 01.45 Zaćmienie umysłu (P'tit con) - komedia, Francja 1983, reż. Gerard Lauzier, wyk. Bernard Brieux, Guy Marchand, Caroline Cellier, Eric Carlos (88 min) 03.15 Przegląd prasy 04.00 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata 04.30 Raport kulturalny (powt.) 05.00 Tylko w ARD (powt.) Rtl 2 05.30 -08.05 Seriale animowane 08.05 Making of... (powt.) 08.30 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 (powt.) 09.25 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 11.25 Maska lwa (Mask) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985 (powt.) 13.35 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.35 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn (powt.) 15.40 BRAVO TV Weekend - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Spice Girls - koncert 19.00 Wycieczka Iny przez Majorkę - reportaż 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 22.15 Peep! - show 23.20 World Wrestling Federation - RAW 00.15 Redakcja (powt.) 01.20 Provocazione (Erotic Games) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1988 (powt.) 03.00 Monstrum (Il Monstro) - komedia, Franc./Włochy 1994, reż. Roberto Benigni, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Braschi, Michael Blanc, Dominuque Lavanant (107 min) Sat 1 05.50 W podróży: Dunaj - magazyn 06.15 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 06.20 Say One for Me (Engel auf heißem Pflaster) - fim muzyczny, USA 1959, reż. Frank Tashin, wyk. Bing crosby, Debbie Reynolds, Robert Wagner, Ray Walston (99 min) 08.05 WECK UP - show 09.05 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 10.05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 11.05 Buckskin (Shadok) - western, USA 1968, reż. Michael Moore, wyk. Barry Sullivan, Joan Caulfield, Wendell Corey, Bill Williams (95 min) 13.00 Hrabia Bobby, postrach Dzikiego Zachodu (Graf Bobby, der Schrecken des Wilden Westens) - komedia, Austria 1965, reż. Paul Martin, wyk. Peter Alexander, Gunther Philipp, Olga Schoberova, Hanne Wieder (88 min) 14.55 Chrabąszcz na wycieczce (Ein Käfer auf Extratour ) - komedia, Niemcy 1973, reż. Rudolof Zehetgruber, wyk. Robert Mark, Sal Borgese, Kathrin Oginski, Evelyne Kraft (91 min) 16.50 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 17.45 Studio wyborcze 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Tylko miłość się liczy - show 20.15 Byk z Tölz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 22.10 Studio wyborcze 22.25 Dyskusje w wieży - talkshow 23.25 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 00.00 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 00.05 Buckskin (Shadok) - western, USA 1968 (powt.) 01.55 Chrabąszcz na wycieczce (Ein Käfer auf Extratour ) - komedia, Niemcy 1973 (powt.) 03.30 Hrabia Bobby, postrach Dzikiego Zachodu (Graf Bobby, der Schrecken des Wilden Westens) - komedia, Austria 1965 (powt.) 05.00 BLITZ (powt.) Vox 06.15 Zagrożone gatunki: Operacja powódź - film dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn reklamowy 08.05 Il Conquistadore d'Oriente (Die Schlacht um Babylon) - film historyczny, Włochy 1959, reż. Tonio Boccia, wyk. Rik Battaglia, Fasco Giachetti, Paul Muller, Edda Ferronao (75 min) 09.40 Zielony salon - talkshow 10.25 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn 11.20 DCTP Kiosk Special 13.20 Cagney & Lacey: The View through the Glass Ceiing (Cagney & Lacey: Wer im Glashaus sitzt) - film kryminalny, USA 1995, reż. John Patterson, wyk. Sharon Gless, Tyne Daly, George Coe, Chip Zien (90 min) 15.00 Przygody na łonie dzikiej przyrody (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 15.55 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn samochodowy 18.10 VOXTOURS: Palau - magazyn podróżnika 19.10 Żyrafy - dumne olbrzymy Afryki - film dokumentalny 20.10 Reklama, reklama 20.15 Indianin w Paryżu (Un Indien dans la ville) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Herve Palud, wyk. Miou Miou, Thiery L'Hermite, Patrick Timsit, Ludwig Briand (87 min) 22.00 Halloween 5: Zemsta Michaela Myersa (Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Dominique Othenin-Girard, wyk. Donald Pleasence, Ellie Cornell, Danielle Harris (85 min) 23.55 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Lady Chatterley Story - film erotyczny, Włochy 1989 (powt.) 02.15 Indianin w Paryżu (Un Indien dans la ville) - komedia, Francja 1995 (powt.) 03.55 Halloween 5: Zemsta Michaela Myersa (Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers) - horror, USA 1989 (powt.) 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Viva 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Lämmermann-Show 14.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny (Roten Rosen) 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: Dr. Bombay 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 In Luv - talkshow (No Mercy) 22.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Zawód weterynarz 07.30 Dunbar i jego psy 08.00 (P) Dom zwierząt 08.30 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 09.00 (P) Safari w Hollywood 10.00 (P) Weterynarz 11.00 (P) Dzikość serca: Diabły tasmańskie 11.30 (P) Górskie goryle 12.00 (P) Człowiek i przyroda 13.00 (P) Dolina surykatek 14.00 (P) Projekt Ultra Geese. 15.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Puchar Melbourne 15.30 (P) Dzika przyroda: Wenezuela 16.00 (P) The Blue Beyond 17.00 (P) Safari w Hollywood 18.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 19.00 (P) Zaklinacz koni 20.00 (P) Tajemnice wali błękitnych 21.00 (P) Zwierzęca broń: Broń chemiczna i szybkość 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa w czasie 00.00 (P) Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau: Borneo - lasy w morzu 01.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 Oceania: Kiribati, Fidżi i Filipiny 13.30 Wirujący świat: Południowa Dakota 14.00 Podróż z przygodami: Wyoming i Montana, USA 14.30 Smaki Włoch: Umbria 15.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Fiński letni festiwal 15.30 Morska podróż: Castletownsend i Lough Hyne 16.00 (P) Koleją po Australii: XPT Melbourne - Sydney 17.00 (P) Ciekawostki i podróże: Świat Majów, Ameryka Południowa 18.00 Oceania: Kiribati, Fidżi i Filipiny 18.30 Wakacyjne plany: Goa i Stambuł 19.00 Smaki Włoch: Umbria 19.30 Morska podróż: Castletownsend i Lough Hyne 20.00 (P) Wymarzone podróże: Indie Zachodnie 21.00 (P) Tu i tam: Argentyna 21.30 Podróż z przygodami: Wyoming i Montana, USA 22.00 (P) Ciekawostki i podróże: Świat Majów, Ameryka Południowa 23.00 Smaki Francji: Dolina Loary 23.30 Wakacyjne plany: Goa i Stambuł 00.00 Sekrety Indii: Droga 00.30 Wirujący świat: Południowa Dakota 01.00 Zakończenie programu Onyx 07.00 ONYX Brunch - z rozmachem w dzień 08.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.00 ONYX Brunch - z rozmachem w dzień 13.00 Pełne brzmienie - muzyka i nie tylko 15.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 16.00 Spotkanie z musicalem: Piękna i bestia 17.00 Pełne brzmienie - muzyka i nie tylko 19.00 Jazz ONYX: hity 20.00 HOSSA - przeboje ONYX'a 20.30 Pełne brzmienie - muzyka i nie tylko 21.00 ONYX Country Club - show 22.00 Czas na marzenia - muzyczny relaks 22.30 Senne nuty - muzyka na dobranoc 00.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.00 Zakończenie programu CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Droopy i Dripple 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Scooby Doo 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Mój przyjaciel delfin (Flipper) - film przygodowy, USA 1963, reż. James B. Clark, wyk. Chuck Connors, Luke Halpin, Kathleen Maguire, Connie Scott (87 min) 21.30 Listonosz dzwoni zawsze dwa razy (The Postman Always Rings Twice) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Tay Garnett, wyk. Lana Turner, John Garfield, Cecil Kellaway, Hume Cronyn (110 min) 23.20 Diabelskie nasienie (Demon Seed) - film SF, USA 1977, reż. Donald Cammell, wyk. Julie Christie, Fritz Weaver, Gerrit Graham, Berry Kroeger (94 min) 00.55 Clark Gable: Wysoki, przystojny brunet (Tall, Dark & Handsome: Clark Gable) - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 (47 min) Hallmark 06.50 Rockabye - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Richard Michaels, wyk. Valerie Bertinelli, Rachel Tiocotin, Jason Alexander, Ray Baker (90 min) 08.25 Więźniowie Zendy (The Prisoner of Zenda, Inc.) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1996, reż. Stefan Scaini, wyk. Jonathan Jackson, William Shatner, Jay Brazeau, Richard Lee Jackson (100 min) 10.10 Łzy w deszczu (Tears in the Rain) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Sharon Stone, Christopher Cazenove, Leigh Lawson, Paul Daneman (100 min) 11.50 My Kidnapper, My Love - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. James Stacy, Glynnis O'Connor, J.D. Cannon, Mickey Rooney (94 min) 13.30 W ogniu strzelb - ostatni z Apaczów (Gunsmoke: The Last Apache) - western, USA 1990, reż. Charles Correll, wyk. James Arness, Richard Kiley, Michael Learned, Amy Stock-Poynton (95 min) 15.05 Lawman Without a Gun - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Jerrold Freedman, wyk. Lou Gossett Jr., Clu Gulager, Mary Alice, James McEacheon (100 min) 16.40 Daisy (ost.) - film psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Annie Basson, wyk. Graham Armitage, Susan Coetzer, Ian Roberts, Danny Keogh (95 min) 18.15 Prawo i bezprawie (Terror on Highway 91) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Ricky Schroder, George Dzundza, Matt Clark, Brad Dourif (96 min) 20.00 Kochankowie z Pinecrest (Reasons of the Heart) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Jim Davidson, Terry Farrell, Mimi Kennedy, Gloria Dorson (95 min) 21.35 Przy świetle księżyca - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Bill Corcoran, wyk. Donna Mills, David Beecroft, Frances Hyland, Kay Tremblay (90 min) 23.10 Karygodne zaniedbanie (Reckless Disregard) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Ronny Cox, Tess Harper, Mark Humphrey, Kate Lynch (95 min) 00.45 My Kidnapper, My Love - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. James Stacy, Glynnis O'Connor, J.D. Cannon, Mickey Rooney (94 min) 02.25 W ogniu strzelb - ostatni z Apaczów (Gunsmoke: The Last Apache) - western, USA 1990, reż. Charles Correll, wyk. James Arness, Richard Kiley, Michael Learned, Amy Stock-Poynton (95 min) 04.00 Lawman Without a Gun - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Jerrold Freedman, wyk. Lou Gossett Jr., Clu Gulager, Mary Alice, James McEacheon (100 min) 05.40 Daisy (ost.) - film psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Annie Basson, wyk. Graham Armitage, Susan Coetzer, Ian Roberts, Danny Keogh (95 min) Romantica 06.00 W sidłach namiętności (26) 07.00 W sidłach namiętności (27) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (28) 09.00 W sidłach namiętności (29) 10.00 W sidłach namiętności (30) 11.00 Siostry (36) 12.00 Siostry (37) 13.00 Siostry (38) 14.00 Siostry (39) 15.00 Siostry (40) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (26) 17.00 W sidłach namiętności (27) 18.00 W sidłach namiętności (28) 19.00 W sidłach namiętności (29) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (30) 21.00 Siostry (36) 22.00 Siostry (37) 23.00 Siostry (38) 00.00 Siostry (39) 01.00 Siostry (40) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Bet on Jazz 20.00 Jazz Central 21.00 Lyrically Speaking 22.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 23.00 Video Gospel 23.30 Video Gospel 00.00 (P) Planet Groove 02.00 Jazz Central 03.00 Lyrically Speaking 04.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 05.00 Video Gospel 05.30 Video Gospel TV 3 Gdańsk 7:00 Miś Rupert 7:25 Ja i moje zwierzęta 7:35 Księżniczka Szeherezada 8:05 Bajki małego czarodzieja 8:30 Świat zamieszkany - mag. 8:55 Rodno zemia - magazyn 9:15 Gdański Mag. Sportowy 9:30 EL TV Muzyk 10:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne 10:25 Śledź na pokaz - film dok. 10:55 Świat bliski i daleki 11:20 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe 11:35 Europejskie rodowody 12:20 Świat dzikich zwierząt 12:30 Dozwolone od lat 40 13:00 Etos - magazyn 13:25 Co mnie gryzie? 13:50 Motorsport - magazyn 14:10 Panorama tygodnia 14:30 Arka Noego (1/6) - serial 15:20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna 15:35 Był sobie człowiek 16:00 Duszek z antypodów 16:25 Świat dzikich zwierząt 16:30 Drużyna marzeń - serial 17:00 Spice Girls - film dok. 17:45 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Panorama lokalna 18:20 Kronika kulturalna 18:30 I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Węgiel Lubelski - Azoty Unia Tarnów 20:30 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21:35 Panorama 21:45 Trzy po trzy - quiz 22:00 Opowieści antykwaryczne 22:30 Głos serca - film obycz, USA 1984 ATV 6:00 Auto-moto-puls 6:30 Santa Barbara - serial 7:30 Tego już za wiele - serial komed. 8:00 Santa Barbara - serial 9:00 Bellamy - serial sensac. 10:00 Tego już za wiele - serial komed. 10:30 Serial telewizyjny 11:30 Zakupy z ATV 12:00 Niszcząca siła - serial dok. 13:00 Santa Barbara - serial 14:00 Gotuję, bo lubię - mag. 14:30 To jest kino - mag. 15:00 Zakupy z ATV 15:30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17:00 Santa Barbara - serial 18:00 Serial telewizyjny 19:00 Zakupy z ATV 19:30 Dookoła świata - magazyn 20:00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20:30 Łapać terrorystów - film sensac, USA, reż. Dominic Elmo Smith 22:15 ATV idzie do kina - przegląd nowości kinowych 22:30 Jednym śladem - ma- gazyn 23:00 Dziewczyny z kosmosu - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot 1:00 Spisek Firebird - film wojenny, USA, reż. Vittorio De Romero HBO 08:45 Tom i Huck - film familijny USA 1995 10:20 Wielki skok - thriller USA 1996 11:55 Słonie morskie z Patagonii - ang. film. przyrod. 12:55 Chłopcy dziadziusia - film obycz. USA 1995 14:25 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, a zszedł z góry - ang. film obycz. 1995 16:00 Symfonia życia - film obycz. USA 1996 18:20 Muppety na wyspie skarbów - film familjny USA 1996 20:00 Batman i Robin - film akcji USA 1997 22:10 Zagniewani młodociani - komedia USA 1996 23:35 Przerwany lot - film akcji USA 1997 01:05 Więzy miłości - dramat ang. 1996 03:05 Ostatni skok - kryminał USA 1997 04:50 Stomp Out Loud - Hałas i rytm - koncert Polonia 1 05:30 Top shop 07:00 Zorro - film anim. dla dzieci 07:30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży 08:30 Top shop 13:40 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 14:00 Burza mózgów - talk-show dla młodzieży 14:30 Fachowiec radzi - magazyn poradniczy 15:00 Top shop 17:00 Godzina z ... dance 18:00 Nie tylko na weekend - mag. turyst-rekreac. 18:30 Autosalon - magazyn samochodowy 19:00 Zorro - film anim. dla dzieci 19:30 Znak Zorro - wł. film przyg, 1975 21:30 Dziadek do orzechów 2 - balet w dwóch aktach 22:30 Top shop 23:30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 00:00 Reportaż z planu - mag. nowości filmowych National Geographic 12:00 Rekiny 13:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury 14:00 Urodze- ni zabójcy - Kraina tygrysa 15:00 Skarb galeonu San Diego 16:00 Wojna o nosorożce 17:00 Na żelaznym szlaku 18:00 Obietnice Wschodu - W głębi Tybetu 19:00 Obietnice Wschodu - Sumatra 19:30 Obietnice Wschodu - Sumo: za- pasy tytanów 20:00 Obietnice Wschodu - Borneo: za grobem 20:30 Obietnice Wschodu - życie pośród ty- grysów 21:00 Bigfoot - zagadkowa bestia 22:00 Powrót wilków do Yellowstone 23:00 Mystery of the Inca Mummy - Tajemnicza mumia Inków 23:30 Ostatni rejs "Andrei Dorii" 24:00 Obietnice Wschodu: W głębi Tybetu 1:00 Obietnice Wschodu: Sumatra - nadzwyczajna łagodność 1:30 Obietnice Wschodu: Sumo: Zapasy tytanów Eurosport 8:30 Narciarstwo klasyczne - Skoki: Puchar Swiata, Harrachov, Czechy 9:00 Bobsle- je: (na żywo) Mistrzostwa Swiata w Cortina d'Ampezzo, Włochy 10:00 Biathlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Kon- tiolahti, Finlandia 11:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo, Włochy 12:00 Biathlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Kontiolahti, Finlandia 13:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne - Skoki: Puchar Świata, Harrachov, Czechy 14:30 Biathlon: Mistrzostwa świata w Kontiolahti, Finlandia 15:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: (na żywo) Mistrzostwa Świata w łyżwiarstwie szybkim, Hamar, Norwegia 16:30 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Tokio, Japonia 17:45 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Marsylii, Francja 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Mistrzostwa świata w Vail Valley, USA 20:00 Aut-mobilizm - wyścigi na lodzie: Wyścigi na lodzie z Clermont, Francja 20:30 Winter X Games: Relacja z Crested Butte, Colorado, USA 21:30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Mistrzostwa świata w łyżwiarstwie szybkim, Hamar, Norwegia 22:00 Lekka atletyka 23:00 Wiadomości sportowe: Najnowsze wydarzenia sportowe 23:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar świata kobiet, Vail Valley: Bieg zjazdowy 0:15 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Skoki: Puchar Świata, Harrachov, Czechy Discovery Channel 9:00 Maroko 9:30 Egipt 10:00 Pogromcy duchów: Niewidzialna inteligencja; Widma znad rzeki 11:00 Niedzielni kierowcy 12:00 Stan gotowości: Czas próby 12:30 Top Gun - Szkoła pilotów 13:00 Galeria gangsterów: Charles "Lucky" Luciano 14:00 Wojna U-Bootów 15:00 Specjaliści: Czołgi 16:00 Narzędzia wojny: Pociski V1 i V2 17:00 Test Flights - Loty testowe 18:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latają- cych 18:30 Samoloty i samochody Coltrane'a: Para 19:00 Morskie wraki: Pływające piekło 20:00 Nadprzyrodzone: Olbrzymi wąż 20:30 Fantastyczne stworzenia: Psotnicy 21:00 Życie po śmierci: Podejście krytyczne 22:00 Wojna i cywilizacje: Pierwsza krew 23:00 Wojna i cywilizacje: Imperia i armie 0:00 Wojownicy na koniach 1:00 Magazyn Discovery: Katastrofa powietrzna 2:00 Z akt sądowych 3:00 Zakończenie DSF 6:00 Magazyn reklamowy 6:30 Historia olimpiad 7:00 Z archiwum sportu 8:00 World Soccer 8:30 Dominion 9:00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 10:00 Motorvision 11:00 Wokół futbolu 13:00 Piłka nożna (powt.) 15:00 Motorvision 16:00 Hokej na lodzie 18:00 Hokej na lodzie 21:00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 22:00 Finisz 23:00 W NBA 1:15 Best Direct 1:45 Kaskaderzy 2:30 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.)